por encima de todo, el amor carby
by marite
Summary: abby es novia de luka, pero este le es infiel y ella comienza una relacion con carter y forman una familia en donde tiene problemas por terceras personas.
1. Capítulo 1 por encima de todo

Espero que les guste mi historia, tomen en cuenta que es la primera que hago.

Los personajes utilizados en la historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Por encima de TODO**

Desde la recepción de ER Carter observa la llegada de Abby de la mano de Luka, su actual novio, el motivo por el que siente un nudo en el estómago que el no se explica el enojo que le provoca ver a su amiga con un hombre Abby .

Abby: Carter, hola ¿Cómo estas?

Lo saluda mientras se acerca a el

Carter: bien gracias ¿y tu?

Luka, mientras pone sus cosas sobre el mostrador donde se encuentra Frank.

Luka interrupe la Plática de Abby y Carter

Luka: te veo al rato (un dirigiéndose Abby) dándole un beso en los labios seguido de esa frase.

Abby: si amor. Respondiendo el beso

El semblante de un carter cambia enojo tratando de disimular la ira que esta escena le provoca.

El día en el hospital trascurre sin ninguna dificultad, mientras Carter se encuentra con abby en el pasillo ...

Carter: abby me puedes acompañar hoy en la noche a un evento de la familia, es que no quiero llegar en solitario, y como tu eres mi amiga

Abby: si, a que hora es?

Carter: paso por ti a las 8 pm

Abby: ok,

Carter: luka espero que no se vaya a molestra

Abby: no tiene porque solo te voy a acompañar

Al término del turno de Abby y Luka

Luka: abby vamos a mi casa, yo preparo la cena y después ...

Abby: después que?

Luka: te voy a sorprender

Abby: me encantaria pero luka quede con carter para acompañarlo a un evento de su famillia y ...

Luka molesto abby no deja que termine la oración

Luka: ok abby no hay problema, solo una cosa te recuerdo que tu novio soy yo

Luka se marcha del lugar sin dejar hablar a abby

Abby: luka espera, solo lo acomapñare como un favor, espera ...

La amistad de abby y carter se vuelve cada vez más fuerte con el tiempo, siempre recure abby un carter para contarle cualquier cosa al igual que Carter le pide a Abby que lo acompañe a todos lados.

Al comienzo del turno de Luka llaga por la mañana molesto por no haber visto a Abby en dos días ya que su turno era el de la noche, al entrar a ER luka se percata de unas risas que provienen del interior, al ubicar su merarda en sos ruidos levanta la vista y se da cuenta que es Abby y Carter muy contentos después de su turno nocturno.

Abby al verlo corre a sus brazos para recibirlo y besasrlo con mucha emoción, carter solo ve muy molesto.

Abby: buenos dias amor, listo para trabajar

Luka: si (contesta un poco cortante)

Abby: amor hoy no trabajo en la noche y como tu descansas tambien se me ocurrio que fueras a mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar (y al oido le dice que le tiene una sopresita) luka uno lo que le contesta con una sonrisa picara)

Luka: ok, esperare ansioso a que llege la noche (se despide con un beso)

Carter, que con cara de ansiedad por saber que le había dicho al oído abby una luka ...

Carter: platicame abby que haras hoy en la noche (haciéndose el desentendido de lo que habia pasado)

Abby: estare con luka en mi casa, te cuento: como tiene dias que no nos vemos le voy a preparar una cena

Carter: aja tu vas a preparar una cena?

Abby: bueno comprare una cena y después de unas copas de vino quien sabe que suceda (le plataca un carter con una picara risas)

Carter disimula su enojo con una fingida risas ante abby.

Toc toc se escucha en el departamento de abby

Abby: voy

Abre la puerta

Abby: te estoy esperando, pasa

Luka: wouuu, adornaste para mi

Abby: por supuesto te lo mereces por aguantarme todo el tiempo

Luka le responde tomándola del brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo para darle un beso, a lo que Abby le corresponde apasionadamente. Sin acordarse de la cena, una luka abby empuja contra la pared tomándola de la cintura y besándola descontroladamente por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho mientras abby desabotona el pantalón de luka, la pasión los invadir después de tantos días de no estar juntos ...

Luka: no soporto verte con nadie más que no sea yo,

le dice al oído mientras la carga y ella con sus piernas una luka rodea por la cintura así van hasta la recamara de abby donde se funden en uno mismo.

A la media noche los dos exhausto por su noche de pasión se encuentran acostados en la cama ...

Abby: porque me dijiste eso de que no soportas verme con ningun hombre

Luka: porque es la verdad, te amo y quiero perderte ni verte con otro hombre

Abby: te refieres a carter, verdad?

Luka: por supuesto, todo el tiempo estan juntos y no lo soporto

Abby: pero es mi amigo

Luka: pero que no te das cuenta que tu le gustas, no te das cuenta de cómo te ve?

Abby: eso es problema de el, porque yo estoy contigo, acaso no te lo acabo de demostrar

Luka: pero si acaso a ti no te darian celos si yo tuviera una amiga a la que invitara una fiestas en ves de ir contigo, hee?

Abby: olvidalo no quiero arruinar el momento y mejor vamos a cenar.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2 nuevas tentaciones

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Los personajes en la historia no son de mi propiedad

**Cap. 2 NUEVAS TENTACIONES**

Susan presenta a sam la nueva enfermera de ER mientras va llegando Luka muy temprano para comenzar su turno…

Sam: susan quien es el alto que viene llegando?

Susan: es el dr. Luka Kovan

Sam: que grupo es

Susan: tranquila que es novio de mi amiga Abby,

Sam: quien es Abby?

Susan: espera que la conozcas, no querrás meterte con ella?

Sam: lo que sea por el doctor apuesto

Susan: luka! Ven

Luka: que pasa?

Susan: te presento a sam la nueva enfermera

Luka: mucho gusto luka kovan (luka le sonrie de una forma coqueta)

Sam: el gusto es mío (le responde muy contenta dando a conocer que el gusta el doctor)

Luka no puede negar que sam le gusta y que siente cierta atracción por ella, claro que tiene en cuenta que ama a Abby, pero a sam eso no le interesa, durante el primer día luka y sam se la pasaron coqueteándose uno al otro lo que era evidente ante los compañeros.

Al llegar abby para comenzar su turno se encontró a luka en la recepción saludándolo con un beso en los labios

Abby: hola amor

Luka: hola (contesto de una forma muy seca y distante)

Sam: asi que tu eres la famosa abby

Abby: y tu eres??

Luka: es sam la nueva enfermera

Abby: aa, mucho gusto

Sam: igual

Luka: bueno me voy, adiós abby (la pareció extraño ya que no le dio un beso)

Sam: adiós Luka

Luka: adiós sam

Abby sorprendida por la confianza que se tenían a un día de haberse conocido

Los días pasan y los acercamientos entre luka y sam son cada vez mas notables pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que esto se esta convirtiendo en el tema de ER.

Abby que ahora comparte el turno de la mañana con luka y sam comienza a dars cuenta de los coqueteos que existe entre ellos por lo que se lo hace saber a Luka

Abby: luka quiero hablar contigo

Luka; sobre que?

Abby: sobre sam y tu, no me parece la confianza que se tienen

Luka: somos amigos igual que tu y carter

Abby: claro que no, yo no coqueteo con carter

Luka: a no entonces a que se deben esas risas entre ustedes y esas mirandas tan obvias que cambias cada vez que yo llego con ustedes

Abby: no compares luka

Luka: pues halla tu y tu imaginación y si no te gusta es tu problema, pero no por tus celos dejare de ser amigo de sam.

Abby quedo en shok al oir las palabras de luka que con cierto descaro le dijo que no le importaba lo que ella dijera, por lo que abby molesta corrio a los brazos de carter para contarle lo sucedido con luka.

Al termino de la platica de carter y abby, carter la abraza para despedirce justo en el momento en el que entra luka y los ve

Luka: abby y tu eres la que me cela

Abby: solo estoy platicando con el no coqueteo

Luka sale de la sala donde se encuentra con sam y la invita a tomar una cerveza al i´ke y sam acepta muy gustosa, después de un par de hora luka llava a casa a sam y bajo el efecto del alcohol sam le confieza a luka que le gusta desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, se acerca a el y lo besa temerosa pero luka le responde el beso que cada vez va creciendo terminado juntos en la cama de sam.

Al dia siguente luka llega llega tarde al hospital con la misma ropa y tras el sam, a lo que susan se da cuenta pero no comenta nada porque no esta segura de nada.

Sam y luka más tarde hablan de los sucedido

Luka: sam quiero decirte que lo que hicimos anoche estuvo mal por que yo estoy con abby

Sam: claro que no estuvo mal luka, porque fue algo que disfrutamos los dos lo queriamos y se que si se da otra vez la oportunidad ambos secederiamos porque nos gustamos y no me importa que estes con abby.

Con esas palabras sam le dio pie a luka para que siga con abby pero tambien con ella

Luka: no se sam tu e gustas mucho pero abby es mi novia y no podria hacerle esto a ninguna de las dos

Sam: por favor luka a abby le gusta carter y tu no sabes si a pasado algo entre ellos porque es obvio que se gustas.

Sam sembró una duda en luka que lo orillaba a seguir teniendo encuentros íntimos con sam

Luka: ok sam pero esto debe quedr entre nosotro siendo muy discretos

Luka penso que las cosas con abby ya no hiban bien y que en cualquier momento terminarían y si sam le gusta pues que mejor que tenerla cerca, además que abby siempre esta con su amigo carter.


	3. Capítulo 3 verdades ocultas

Los personajes en la historia no son de mi propiedad

Cap. 3 verdades ocultas

Dos semanas después luka se vuelve distante con abby haciendo que esta cada vez se acerque más a carter.

Luka siempre encuentra un momento en ER para besarse con sam a escondidas como jóvenes pubertos, lo que hace una emoción en luka tomando su relación con abby un poco aburrida.

La pasión que se demuestra luka y sam es cada vez más ocasional provocando que los compañeros de ER noten ese acercamiento entre ellos, por lo que susan un día sin pensarlo pasa cerca de la sala de doctores y escucha ruidos extraños, lo que crea una duda en ella lo que hace que se detenga a esperara para ver quien se encuentra dentro de la sala.

Susan escondida detrás de un pilar ver salir a luka y tras el a sam terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Susan queda con cara de asombro a tal imagen.

De una forma descarada sam le dice a susan que tiene un romance con luka sin importarle que el esta con abby, por lo que susan habla con luka…

Susan: luka ya con sam

Luka: hooooo!! Susan mira…

Susan: no luka no me parece que le estés haciendo esto abby cuando se entere se va morir

Luka: susan espera no le digas nada yo voy a arreglar las cosas

Susan: espero que eso sea pronto


	4. Capítulo 4 decisiones

Los personajes de la historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Cap. 4 Decisiones **

Carter le dice a abby que quiere hablar con ella…

Carter: abby a que hora terminas tu turno?

Abby: en un rato mas, porque?

Carter: es que quiero invitarte a cenar, tengo que contarte algo

Abby: ok, pasas por mi en una hora?

Carter: por supuesto aquí estaré

Abby se topa con luka en el hospital al terminar su turno…

Luka: te veo esta noche en mi casa

Abby: de eso quería hablarte voy a llegar tarde es que carter me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo

Luka: y porque no te lo dijo de una vez?

Abby: nose creo que es algo importante, pero en cuanto termine te veo en tu casa, ok?

Luka: siempre es lo mismo abby, siempre carter necesita algo de ti, ya me estoy artando

Abby: tranquilo ya veras que en cuanto llege te voy a recompensar el tiempo perdido (haciendo una risa muy picara)

Una hora después carter llega por abby al ER donde ella lo espera impaciente por saber que es lo que quiere

Carter: lista para irnos??

Abby: si claro

Ya en el restaurante…

Carter: abby solo …(hace una pausa)

Abby: habla que me pones nerviosa

Carter: tranquila, solo te quiero decir que voy a Africa por tiempo indeinido

Abby: que?? Estas loco carter que va ser de mi sin mi mejor amigo,

Carter: es por eso que te quiero pedir que vengas conmigo

Abby: que te pasa, y luka?

Carter: abby por dios, todos sabemos que las cosas entre ustedes no andan bien y tu sabes que yo te amo y se que tu sientes algo por mi

Abby: carter porque me dices eso? Tú eres mi amigo, no pense que en realidad me amabas, siempre pense que solo era un juego de coqueteo entre nosotros

Carter: abby tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo pero no te lo ahabia dicho por luka

Abby: no se que decirte carter, pero definitivamente no me puedo ir contigo

Toc toc suena la puerta de luka al tocar abby

Luka: vaya te estoy esperando para que me des lo que me prometiste (mientras la toma por la cintura y comienza a besarla)

Abby: luka espera quiero decirte para que me quería carter

Luka: ok, cuentame

Abby: se va a África

Luka: porque?

Abby: nose dice que se va por tiempo indefinido y…

Luka: y que?

Abby: me confeso que me ama

Luka: te lo dice, yo sabia que queria contigo pero ya veras cuando me lo encuentre

Abby: tranquilo obviamente yo lo rechaze

Luka: como sea no te quiero ver junto a el

Abby: sabes que me pidio que me fuera con el

Luka: ese hombre esta loco como se le ocurre pedirte eso, obviamente tu no te irias con el a ningun lado, porque estas conmigo (mientras la abraza y abby se queda pensando en las palabras de luka y en la petición de carter, notándose que esta confundida)

Mientras luka abraza a abby ella piensa que quizás siente algo por carter, pero ella no podría hacerle algo asi a luka, el comienza a besarle el cuello mientras ella le dice que traten de ya no pelear y llevarse bien entre ellos porque al fin y al cabo no pareja, luka simplemente continua besándola tumbadola sobre el sofá.

Luka empieza a desabotonar la blusa de abby mientras ella lleva sus manos hasta el pantalón de luka para deshacerse de el de inmediato, luka desviste a abby con desesperación para hacerla suya mientras piensa que carter nunca la tendrá para el, con eso pensamientos luka se apresura para hacerle el amor a su mujer con un gran gusto, abby solos retuerce de placer haciendo ruidos que enloquecen a luka.

Ya en el hospital Sam no deja de coquetearle a luka descaradamente a lo que el le responde en los descansos con besos y caricias.

Susan entra justo en el momento en el que luka y sam se encuentra besandose en la sala de trauma 3 que se encuentra vacia

Susan: ¡luka!

Luka separa de inmediato a sam de su cuerpo

Luka: susan, mira solo estoy hablando con sam de nuestra situación

Susan: por dios luka no estoy ciega

Luka: mira susan, ya voy a hablar con abby sobre esto

Susan: más te vale sino yo sere quien le cuente todo y tu susan con que descaro le hablas a la cara a abby y según tu la consideras tu amiga.

Luka en su casa se encuentra pensativo viendo por la ventana y no sabe con quien quedarse si con sam o abby, pero sabe que tiene que decidirse por una de las dos, sino susan se lo diría a abby y seria a peor. De repente suena la puerta de su casa y no sabe quien será se levanta y abre la puerta…

Luka: que paso pense que te veria hasta en la noche en tu casa

Sam: no puede aguantar hasta a noche para verte

Sam toma a luka por el cuello y coemnza a besarlo y luka la agarra por la cintura empujandola sobre la pared

A unos metros de distancia se distingue una figura que observa detenidamente la accion entre luka y susan.

Abby: ¡luka! (grita desesperada)

Luka voltea sorprendido…

Luka: abby! Mira …

Abby: no digas nada, no me toque luka, como fui tan tonta en creerte siempre, yo que trate de salvar esto y tu revolcándote con esta que según se dice mi amiga

Luka: abby! Esto se dio de momento te juro que no tengo nada que ver con sam

Abby: por favor no me toque y de ahora en adelante ni siquera me voltees a ver

Abby sale corriendo del edificio de luka sin saber para donde ir

Por otro lado luka trata de alcanzar a abby y sam lo detiene

Sam: luka dejala, ahora si podemos estar juntos sin dar explicaciones a nadie

Luka se le queda bien a sam como dándose por vencido y mirándola sam con resignación

Abby la habla a susan desconsolada y muy enojada

Susan: bueno,

Abby: susan necesito hablar contigo (con la voz entre cortada)

Susan: que pasa abby, calmate

Abby: luka, luka

Susan se imaginaba lo que pasaba…

Susan: cálmate, donde estas?

Abby: en medio de la calle no se para donde ir

Susan: ve para tu yo te alcanzo enseguida

Abby: ok te espero

Ya en casa de abby, ella solo da vueltas en su casa desconcertada, no se explica como luka le pudo hacer eso, de repente llega susan…

Susan: que paso abby

Abby: fui a casa de luka al salir del hospital y de pronto lo veo (hace una pausa)

Susan: que más? Que pasa?

Abby: estaba ahí besándose con sam, la enfermera

Susan: no puede ser ni siquiera te lo dijo

Abby: como? El me dijo que solo fue esa vez

Suzano no quería decirle a abby que ella ya sabio lo de luka

Susan: no nada, bueno entonces que hiciste

Abby le conto todo lo que paso a susan dejando a esta incomoda por no saber uqe decir sentia que estaba traicionando a su amiga, sin embargo callo.


	5. Chapter 5 arrepentimiento y más

Los personajes de la historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Cap. 5 arrepentimiento y más mentiras**

En la mañana en el hospital abby llega con una gran frustación, sabia que ahí hiba a estar luka y sam y que se encontrarian en cualquier momento…

En el pasillo luka trata de explicarle abby lo que vio, sin embargo esta no lo deja nisiquiera hablar…

Luka: abby se que estas molesta

Abby: eso crees, entupido me engañaste y quien sabe desde cuando me estuviste viendo la cara

Luka: no abby solo fue ese momento de debilidad de verdad!

Abby: no te creo nada

En la recepción se encuentra sam con su hijo alex y de pronto luka se aproxima y abby se encuentra llegando ahí cuando alex le habla a luka…

Alex: luka!

Luka: que paso alex como estas?

Alex: luka cuando te vas a ir a quedar a la casa como el otro dia

Luka quedo perplejo ante tal pregunta del niño, abby solo volteo la cara para ver a luka quien estaba paralizado ya que con esa pregunta se descubría ente abby de que no era la primera vez que estaba con sam.

Abby: ahora me doy cuenta de todo

Luka: perdóname

Abby se retira del ER


	6. Chapter 6 nadie sabe lo que tiene

Los personajes de la historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Cap. 6 nadie sabe lo que tiene**

Dos días después al llegar abby a su casa escucha los mensajes de la contestadora…

Carter: abby solo hablo para despedirme de ti, en este momento me voy al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale a las 15:30 para África y espero volverte a ver pronto. Recuerda que te amo.

Abby voltea a ver el reloj y ve que son las 14:45, se da cuenta de que puede llegar al aeropuerto a detener a carter.

Corriendo con todas sus ganas llega abby al aeropuerto a tiempo para pedirle a carter que no se vaya, de repente lo ve formado a dos personas para abordar el avión

Abby: carterrrrrrrrrrr!

Carter voltea desconcertado de ver a abby

Carter: que haces aquí abby?

Abby: vine a pedirte que no te vayas

Carter: abby yo hable contigo y me dijiste que no dejarias a luka y ahora vienes a pedirme que no me vaya!, a que estas jugando?

Abby: lose pero ya no hay nada con luka, de verdad

Carter: y eso se debe a mi o alguna otra razón por la que ya no tienes nada con luka

Abby bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir

Carter: que pasa abby, me tengo que ir

Abby: carter por favor, mira luka me engaño, pero me e dado cuenta que te extraño y solo te pido que me des una oportunidad

Carter: que mas quisiera que estar contigo lo sabes, pero creo que estas confundida y me encantaria que pensaras las cosas con claridad y después hablamos ok

Abby: pero jonh tu no sabes cuando regresaras

Carter: el tiempo lo dira todo

Carter se acerca abby y le da un eso en la frente y se dirige a abordar el avión, abby solo lo ve hasta perderlo de vista.

Más confundida que nunca abby regresa a su casa sin saber que hacer, se siente traicionada por luka, pero a la vez siente algo por Carter, se d cuenta que extraña las noches que la invitaba a cenar y los momento que se la pasaban platicando y riendo sin parar.


	7. Chapter 7 comienza carby

Los personajes de la historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Cap.7 comienza Carby**

Los días transcurren como de costumbre en ER, abby no soporta trabajar con luka y mucho menos con sam, pero entra en la resignación de que no puede hacer nada.

Luka cada vez que se encuentra con ella no espera l oportunidad para pedirle disculpa con una mirada de arrepentimiento, pero abby no le cree nada porque se percata que siempre esta al lado de sam haciendose cariños.

Sam no pierde la oportunidad de que cada vez que ve a Abby abraza a luka para que esta vea que si existe algo entre ellos, pero abby trata de disimular su enojo que cada vez se daba cuenta que no le importaba.

Con los días abby se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba ver a luka con sam sin embargo noto que extrañar a carter era más fuerte que cualquier otra casa, al irse a su casa toda triste y cansada, llega a casa con ganas de cenar tranquila y tomar un baño escuchando música, un para de horas después ya con su pijama puesta que es un pantalón holgado y una blusa de titantes blanca y el cabello castaño claro casi rubio agarrado en una coleta suena su puerta y se dispone abrir, pero antes pregunta quien es y no le responde, son incertidumbre abre la puerta…

Abby: OMG!!! Que haces aquí?

Carter: solo regrese por ti, para pedirte perdón y saber y aun quieres estar conmigo?

Abby se lanza sobre carter abrazándolo por el cuello

Carter: con esto doy por hecho que aceptas, verdad?

Abby: por supuesto, no sabes como te extrañe, pasa por favor

Carter: espera mis maletas están aquí

Abby no puede de dejar de ver a carter, se siente completa y muy contenta de que el este ahí con ella

Carter: que pasa abby, porque me ves así?

Abby: solo que estoy sorprendida de tenerte aquí

Sentados en el sofá carter se acerca para darle un beso tierno lo que se fue transformando en pasión y abby comenzó a tomarle por el cabello y dejándose acariciar por carter. Carter continuo besando su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, la besaba con gran pasión lo que lo llevo a tomarla por la cadera y abby reacciono sentándose en sus piernas frente a el, carter sintio tal exitación que se levanto con ella en brazos hasta llegar a su cama donde la despojo de su pijama solo dejandole la panty, Carter se levanto de la cama y comenzo a desvestirse con rapides ya el ahí parado frente a abby se detuvo a observarla por unos segundos…

Abby: que haces ahí? Ven aca

Carter: solo te admiro, no puedo creer que este aquí contigo desnuda, te das cuenta, ahora ya eres mía y yo soy tuyo

Abby: lo se

Ya desnudo Carter se aproxima a abby lentamente besándola comenzando por los pies continuando por las piernas hasta llegar a su única ropa que le quedaba puesta, abby comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos hasta llegar a gritos y así fue la mitad de la noche.

Al día siguiente abby se tiene que presentar en ER muy temprano, por lo que se despierta toda cansada y sin ganas de ir a trabajar. Abby se levanta de la cama envuelta en su sabana…

Carter: que haces? Adonde vas con esa sabana?

Abby: al baño tengo que ir a trabajar y esa sabana es porque estoy desnuda (lo dice con una sonrisa picara)

Carter: y porque como si no te hubiera visto sin ella

Abby: ja ja

Carter se estira un poco y arrebata la sabana que cubre a abby que se dirige al baño dejándola totalmente desnuda

Abby: que haces?

Carter: así esta mejor, ja ja ja ja

Carter acompaña a abby al hospital, en la recepción se encuentra luka, susan, sam y frank, de repente se abre la puerta de ER y nadie se espera que carter iba a entrar de la mano de abby …

Susan: omg!! Carter cuando llegaste?

Todos están realmente sorprendidos de su llegada y además de la mano de abby como una pareja feliz como si tuvieran años de estar juntos…

Carter: llege anoche, verdad abby?

Le pregunta a su ahora novia con una risa de complicidad a lo que ella le responde…

Abby: claro llego anoche (contesto entre risas)

Susan: por eso traes esas ojeras, verdad? Jajajajajaja

Abby: que dices susan

Carter: es verdad susan esas ojeras son mi responsabilidad, bueno los dejo porque tengo cosas que hacer

Carter se inclina sobre abby para darle un beso…

Carter: adios amor, a que hora sales? Te quiero venir a buscar.

Abby: no estoy segura, mejor yo te hablo, ok?

Carter: ok, hasta entonces (de nuevo otro beso) adiós a todos.

Todos: bye carter


	8. Chapter 8 nueva intrusa

**Cap.8 nueva intrusa**

Todo va de maravilla entre carter y abby, se les nota a los dos lo enamorados que se encuentran.

Una tarde después de dos semanas de noviazgo en el hospital llega una joven morena y delgada, se acerca a la recepción donde esta frank y neela…

Buenas tardes, busco al doctor carter, dijo la joven.

Frank: quien lo busca?

Kem una amiga de África

Kem: disculpa tu eres Abby, le pregunto a Neela,

Neela: no soy neela, abby esta en trauma 1

Kem: disculpa

En ese momento se acerca carter y ve a Kem

Carter: hey que haces aquí (acercándose a ella para darle un beso y un abrazo)

Kem: viene a ver unas ofertas de trabajo

Carter: de verdad, cuando llegaste?

Kem: hace un par de horas y lo primero que hice fue venir a buscarte, de verdad te extraño mucho y necesito compañía ahora que este aquí (en ese momento abby se acerco a la recepción quedándose ahí mientras escuchaba la platica)

Carter: claro que si yo también te eche de menos

Kem: porque no me recomiendas un hotel? Necesito descansar

Carter: un hotel para nada, vente a mi casa, es muy grande y tiene muchos cuartos y escoge cualquiera

En eso abby molesta se acerca a ellos y hace un ruido como limpiando su garganta

Carter: abby! Mira ellas es kem una amiga de africa

Abby: mucho gusto

Kem: asi que tu eres la famosa abby

Abby: famosa?

Kem: carter hablaba todo el tiempo de ti, bueno solo decia que no le haces casos y esas cosas ya sabes quejas de ti

Abby: a se quejaba de mi

Carter: no abby lo que pasa es que tu eras novia de luka y yo estaba celoso, pero nunca me queje de ti

Carter estaba muy nervioso de esta enfretamiento

Kem: bueno nos vamos carter

Abby voltea a ver a carter con cara de enojo y desconcierto

Carter jala a abby al salón de médicos para hablar solos

Carter: abby voy acompañar a kem a mi casa se va a quedar ahí mientras encuentra algo

Abby: en tu casa? Porque no me dijiste nada acerca de ella

Carter: bueno es que no era relevante solo es una amiga

Abby: una amiga que se va a quedar en tu casa

Carter: estas celosa?

Abby: si por que?

Carter: eso me gusta, quiere decir que me quieres mucho más de lo que pense

Abby: el caso es que no me parece que viva en tu casa, se nota que tú le gustas

Carter: claro que no es mi amiga

Abby: entonces vete a mi casa a dormir como otros días

Carter: como me voy a ir y dejar a mi invitada ahí sola

Abby: o sea que pretendes estar acompañándola, como si le fuera a pasar algo (en tono de molestia)

Carter: mira mejor tu vente a mi casa ya es justo que tu te quedes conmigo

Abby: nose

Carter: entonces estaré solo con kem! (en tono de burla)

Abby: ok en la noche llego a tu casa

Ya en la noche abby paso por su casa para recoger ropa e irse a casa de carter.

Al llegar a casa de carter toca el timbre…

Carter se aproxima a abrir la puerta…

Carter: hola amor, pasa

Abby: si, y tu amiga

Carter: en el comedor nos disponemos a cenar, solo que te estaba esperando

Abby: ok vamos

Ya en la mesa

Kem: hola abby

Abby: hola

Carter: abby te voy a dar una llave de la casa para que no estés tocando el timbre

Abby: si, como quieras

Kem: desde cuando están juntos?

Carter: ya 2 semanas

Kem: uuuuu osea cuando regresaste de África

Carter: justo cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar a abby y ahí empezó todo

Kem: abby tu no tenias novio?

Abby: tenia ahora estoy con jonh

Kem: te mudaras con el o es solo porque estoy yo aquí?

Abby volteo a ver a carter con cara de molestia

Carter: lo que pasa es que siempre tratamos de dormir juntos ya se en su casa o en la mía

Abby: lo siento tengo mucho sueño, con permiso, amor te espero en la recamara

Carter: si amor ahora te alcanzo


	9. Capítulo 9 celos

**Cap.9**** celos**

Abby continua molesta por la llegada de Kem a la casa de Carter.

Sus encuentros en la casa son muy limitados ya que abby trata de no tener contacto con ella y mucho menos hablar, pero ella se da cuenta de que Kem tiene cierto interés en Carter y este no hace nada para evadirlos.

Un par de días después Kem comienza a trabajar a hospital de contry, pero solo lo sabía Carter ya que no quería decírselo a abby porque sabia que se iba a enojar al enterarse, pero era inebitable que abby se enterara.

Un día en la mañana entra abby al hospital y se encuentra con susan…

Susan: abby ya viste a la nueva doctora pediatra

Abby: no, quien es?

Susan: te vas a morrir

Abby: ya dime me estas poniendo nerviosa

Susan: es Kem, hoy empezo su primer turno en la mañana

Abby muy molesta salio a buscar a John para preguntarle y decirle porque no le había dicho nada

Abby: John porque no me habias dicho que kem esta trabajando aquí con nosotros

Carter: por eso, sabia que ta hibas a enojar, por eso no te habia dicho nada, no entiendo por que te molesta tanto la presencia de Kem, ella no taa ha hecho nada.

Abby: por dios carter no ves como te mira se nota que le gustas y siempre busca la oportunidad de molestarme con sus preguntas estupidas.

Más tarde abby escucha como Kem le hace preguntas a una enfermera sobre la relación de ella y Carter oyendo cuando le dice que ella le gusta John desde que lo vio en Africa por primera vez.

Abby sale molesta de ahí sin que kem se diera cuenta y le comenta a Carter y este no le creo y trata de explicarle que solo son amigos y se quieren mucho pero que el solo tiene ojos para ella y que nunca se fijaría en nadie más.


	10. Capítulo 10 emociones y decepciones

**Cap.**** 10 emociones y decepciones**

Era el primer mes en que abby sufria un retraso en su menstruación, tras esta situación sentia miedo de poder estar embaraza asi que deciede platicarle a carter.

Al amacer abby despierta a John con un beso en la mejilla y le dice que tiene que platicar con el, él se levanta de inmediato y se sienta en la cama al lado se abby

Abby: hace 2 semanas tenia que tener mi periodo y es extraño porque yo soy muy regular

Carter: me estas disiento que podrías estar embarazada?

Abby: si (le responde con miedo)

Carter: te has hecho alguna prueba

Abby: no primero queria decirte a ti

La cara de carter cambio y se le puso una sonrisa enorme en la cara

Carter: abby esto es lo mejor que me han dicho en años

Abby: tengo miedo de estar embaraza

Carter: tranquila yo te apoyo en todo, pero me encantaría ser el padre de tus hijos

Abby: no lose todavía

Abby al ver a John tan emocionado ella tambien comenz a sentir una ilusión que no podia explicarse.

Al llegar al hospital deciden hacerse la prueba para salir de dudas.

Después de examinar abby la doctora le da el diagnostico

Doctora: abby el resultado del emparazo es negativo, lo siento

La cara de John cambio a una tristeza enorme, abby voltea a verlo y lo abraza mientra la doctora los deja solos.

Abby: john no te pongas así piensa que no era el momento, quizá más adelante

Carter: lo siento abby es que me había hecho muchas ilusiones y en verdad quería tener un bebe contigo


	11. Capítulo 11 la propuesta

**Cap. 11 la propuesta**

Después de la decepción de Carter por enterarse que abby no estaba embaraza decide tomar una decisión…

Abby comenzaba a sospechar que carter estaba planeando algo ya que se la pasaba hablando con Susan a sus espaldas y con la doctora Kerry.

El sábado por la mañana mientras desayunaban en el jardín carter le propone a Abby que se vayan de vacaciones a una playa…

Carter: que te parece si nos amos una semana de vacaciones?

Abby: estaría genial pero y el hospital?

Carter: tu solo dime que si y yo me encargo de lo demás

Abby: ok, vamos de vacaciones

Abby muy emocionada comienza hacer maletas ya que saldrían de viaje al otro por la mañana.

Cuando llegan a las playas de Hawai abby no podía estar mas contenta de ver aquel lugar paradisíaco parecía niña con juguete nuevo y carter con solo verla se llenaba de felicidad

Carter: vamos a apurarnos para ir a la playa

Abby: ok, hay que ir a dejar las maletas y cambiarnos

Un rato después abby bajo de su cuarto con un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, lentes oscuros con un pareo a la cintura y sandalias y carter en bermuda y sandalias

Carter: te ves muy linda en traje de baño!

Abby: hay gracias, tu te ves guapo en bermuda!

Carter: me voy a poner celoso si los hombre te voltean a ver!

Abby: tu no te preocupes que yo no les hare caso

Ya en la playa recostados en los camastros disfrutando de la vista de la playa y del sol que tocaba su piel y el aire puro que respiraban Carter se quedo dormido y abby decidió ir por unas bebidas al bar.

Mientras abby pedía sus bebidas un par de jóvenes de la barra le hicieron platica respetuosamente y abby se quedo platicando con ellos un roto, le hacían preguntas como de donde venia?, con quien venia? Y les señalo que con el hombre que se encontraba en la playa y se les paso el rato platicando de cosas insignificantes.

De repente carter despierta y voltea a su lado y nota que abby que abby no estaba ahí y se levanta para buscarla preocupándose por un momento hasta que la ve en el bar con dos hombre y su enojo se convirtió en celos, de inmediato salio a buscarla y al acercarse a ella la toma de la cintura de tal forma que les mostraba a los jóvenes que ella era de su propiedad.

Carter: pensé que te habías regresado al hotel

Abby: no, solo que me dio sed y vine a buscar de beber y me encontré con estos chicos y me quede platicando, por cierto de los presento el es mark y el justin, chicos el es mi novio jonh carter

Carter sintió alivio al escuchar esa palabras y decido despedirse e irse por supuesto trayendo con el a su novia.

Carter: me hubieses avisado, me asuste

Abby: solo fui por agua, además estabas dormido

Carter: bueno ya olvídelo

Abby: tu que siempre me quieres estar cuidando de todo, te recuerdo que no soy una niña!

Al llegar al hotel en el atardecer abby se mete al baño para refrescarse mientras carter aprovecha para hacer unas llamadas por celular a personas desconocidas, abby se pone muy sexy y provocativa y lo llama a la regadera

Abby: Jon?

Carter: que paso?

Abby: puedes venir a ayudarme con el jabón

Carter se acerca a la puerta y comienza a enjabonarle la espalda, abby se voltea y lo toma por el cuello y comienza a besarlo arrastrándolo hacia la regadera y carter se aparta…

Carter: abby espera

Abby: que pasa, solo quiero estar contigo

Carter: yo se pero no ahora tengo algo que hacer

Abby: aquí en Hawai que tienes que hacer?

Carter: luego te digo

Carter salio del baño dejando a abby muy extraña por su comportamiento en lo que terminaba de bañarse. Al salir del baño abby se dio cuenta que carter no estaba en la habitación que había dejado una nota en la mesita de noche que decía…

Abby:

En el closet hay un vestido que quiero que te pongas y bajes a recepción ahí te estarán esperando para llevarte conmigo te esperan en media hora.

Te amo Jonh Carter

Abby de inmediato se acerco al closet a buscar el vestido y quedo sorprendida, era un vestido color hueso en lino un vestido de playa largo, estraple y ajustado en el área de la cintura y un poco flojo en las piernas…

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a recepción y de inmediato un hombre vestido de blanc se acerco a ella y le dijo que el estaría a cargo de ella por ordenes del dr, carter.

Abby se subió a un carrito de golf que se dirigió a la playa al llegar el hombre le digo que siguiera el camino de las velas y los pétalos de rosas, abby sorprendida siguió las ordenes hasta llegar a una mesa con velas alrededor un mesero a la orden y un cuarteto de cuerdas amenizando la situación en la que la esperaba jonh, al llegar a el abby solamente le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

Abby: que es esto??

Carter: un momento que quiero que recuerdes por siempre

Abby: de verdad me sorprendiste

Con música instrumental de fondo después de la cena y el sonido de las olas se acerco una niña con un ramo de rosas blancas y una carta y se las entrego a abby, abby muy sorprendida abrió la carta que decía en letras grandes…

Abigail Lockhart te quieres casar conmigo?

En ese instante voltio a ver a Jonh que estaba incado a su lado con un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en medio…

Carter: que dices? Aceptas?

Abby lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos se inclino hacia el y lo tomo de la mejillas y le dio un gran beso en los labios …

Abby: por supuesto que acepto

Carter se puso de pie y abrazo a abby con fuerza y la levanto dando vuelta en la arena de alegria.

Unas horas después en el hotel…

Carter: no puedo creer que vayas a ser mi espesa

Abby: yo tampoco pero ni siquiera sabes cuando sucederá eso

Carter: cuando tu decidas

Abby: pronto seré la señora de carter

Los dos ríen mientras se besan y se abrazan en la habitación, mientras eso pasa jonh comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido de abby hasta que el vestido cae a sus pies, abby comienza a desabotonar la camisa de jonh mientras el se saca el pantalón quedando en bóxer y ella solo en ropa interior de inmediato caen a la cama quedando ella debajo dando a jonh el poder sobre abby, el en ese instante el se levanta un poco para quitarse por completo la ropa y comienza a besar a su futura esposa en los labios, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su pechos donde retiro su brasier lentamente mientras continuaba besándola, ella solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento, cuando se deshizo del brasier continua hacia abajo y ya desnudo los dos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión a esa noche; al otro días se levantaron casi a medio día, jonh desperto primero y se quedo sentado al lado de abby mirandola hasta que esta desperto…

Abby: que pasa, porque me miras asi?

Carter: nada, solo te estoy admirando, levántate para que vayamos a desayunas

Abby comenzó a estirarse y se levanto de la cama directo al baño para refrescarse, carter comenzo a reir y abby le dijo

Abby: de que te ries? De mi?

Carter: nada me encanta verte asi, solo que me doy cuenta que de ahora en adelante así va hacer en las mañanas

Abby: todas las mañas nos vamos a levantar desnudos?

Carter: pues por mi encantado, todo depende de ti

Abby: anoche me la pase increíble de verdad, pero todas las noches no se si aguate

Carter se mete al baño con ella

Carter: por supuesto que aguantaras, después de esto jamás te dejare dormir con ropa

Abby: jajaja

Una semana después regresan a Chicago y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hospital a trabajar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. En la recepción se encontraba abby llenando unas historias medicas y atrás de ella esta luka, cuando de pronto Morris se acerca a abby…

Morris: como te fue en tus vacaciones?

Abby: muy bien

Morris: pero cuéntame abby que hiciste?

Abby: ponte a trabajar morris y deja de estar de metiche

Morris: que traes en ese dedo

Abby de inmediato escondió su mano ya que no quería dar a conocer su compromiso hasta tener la fecha de la boda

Morris: deja ver ese anillo abby, no me digas que ya estas comprometida

Abby: esta bien míralo bien porque será la ultima vez

Morris: woooh eso debe costar una fortuna

Morris comenzó a gritar en el hospital "Abby se comprometió con el doctor Carter, se nos casan", en ese momento susan corrió al lado de abby a preguntar si era verdad y le dijo que si, de tras de ellas luka solo escuchaba.

En un momento luka se acerco a abby aprovechando de que estaban solos para decirle que el pensaba que su romance son carter no era en serio…

Abby: por supuesto que es en serio ya estamos comprometidos

Luka: yo solo quería decirte que me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos, yo se que cometí errores pero …

Abby: luka estas loco tu estas con Sam y yo con carter, además entiende lo nuestro termino y pronto me voy a casar ok así que te pido que no me moleste más


	12. Chapter 12 feliciadad completa

**Cap. 12 felicidad completa**

Ya casi 2 semanas han pasado desde que abby y carter regresaron de Hawai y todavía siguen pensado en esa gran noche que tuvieron cuando se comprometieron.

A pesar de eso carter comenzó a notar que abby casi siempre estaba de mal humor y no se explicaba porque, hasta que una noche al acostarse jonh intento besarla y abby se levanto de inmediato al baño carter quedo sorprendido, carter se acerco al bao y escucho que abby estaba vomitando…

Carter: amor estas bien?? Necesitas algo?

Abby: no

Al salir del baño abby se sentía mareada y le dijo a carter que ya tenia días de estar así que todo comento después de las vacaciones. Carter se quedo pensando y le pregunto…

Carter: has tenido tu menstruación?

Abby: porque preguntas?

Carter: no te das cuentas, tienes todos los síntomas de un embarazo?

Abby: no se jonh

De inmediato se hizo una prueba casera mientras esperaban los dos sentados en la cama muy nerviosos. Mientras carter le decía a abby que no podría estar más feliz si el resultado fuera positivo.

5 minutos después se acercan a la prueba y el resultado era positivo, jonh daba saltos de emoción y abby no lo podía creer estaba sorprendida, así que se hizo una prueba en el hospital y resulto de nuevo positiva, solamente tenia 2 semanas de embarazo lo que aseguraba que había concebido el día del compromiso.

3 meses después carter se lo contó a todos en el hospital, era el papá mas emocionado, abby solo de verlo se emocionada, carter la cuidaba de todo no permitía que la hicieran enojar ni mucho menos trabajar de más por lo que le dijo que solo trabajaría hasta los 7 meses para evitar cualquier riesgo a lo que abby comenzaba a hartarse de que carter no la dejaba hacer nada.

A los 4 meses abby tenia una cita con su doctora a la que la acompaño jonh, ellos habían decidido que querían saber el sexo del bebe para estar preparados para su llegada.

Abby: doctora quiero que me diga lo que ve, quiero saber la verdad

Doctora: todo esta muy bien, quieren saber el sexo?

Carter: si dra.

Doctora: estoy bien algo no muy común

Abby: que pasa que ve?

Doctora: se registran 2 latidos, saben lo que significa

Carter: no puede ser

Abby: son gemelos?

Doctora: si, muchas felicidades, tendrán dos sanas y hermosas niñas

Carter: por dios

Abby y Carter se abrazaron y no dejaban de llorar de la emoción.

Al llegar a urgencias carter no paraba y comenzó a decir que lo felicitaran que seria el padre de dos hermosas niñas, todos estaban muy contentos por ellos susan y neela abrazan a abby diciéndole que no lo podían creer, por otro lado Prat y Morris felicitaban a Carter.

Abby y Carter comenzaron a comprar cosas para bebes, Jonh compraba todo lo que veia…

Abby: que vamos a comprar?

Carter: de todo, carreolas porta bebés, cunas, ropa, muñecos…

Abby: tranquilo podemos empezar por poco

Carter: no abby vamos a llevar lo que necesitemos, yo quiero que mis hijas tengan todo lo que quieran

Abby: jonh tú vas a mal educar a las niñas

Carter: claro para eso esta el papá

Compraron de todo, casi compran todo lo de la tienda, jonh mando a decorar el cuarto de las bebés.

Carter: amor quiero que me acompañes a comprar un cocho nuevo

Abby: que, si ya tienes uno

Carter: si pero el jeep no es seguro para las bebes

Abby: no crees que te estas precipitando, todavía faltan 3 meses

Carter: no importa, vamos hoy en la tarde, ok?

Abby: ok te acompaño pero vamos rápido porque esta pansa y las patadas de tus hijas ya no puedo aguantar

En la agencia carter escogio un coche amplio con todas las comodidades para su familia, a pesar de que el precio le parecia exagerado a abby Jonh le digo que eso no importaba porque ahora ella también era rica l igual que el.

A los 7 meses de embarazo abby estaba en la sala de urgencias despidiéndose de sus compañeros ya que se iba retirar para tener a sus bebes cuando de pronto un mensajero se acerca a ella diciéndole que afuera había un paquete para ella, abby salio enseguida acompañada por todos sus compañeros y al llegar había una camioneta roja con interiores beiges con dos porta bebés en el asiento trasero y un gran moño en la parte superior, todos estaban con la boca abierta al igual que abby cuando Carter salio de camioneta y se acerco a abby y le dijo…

Carter: crees que no te vi cuando estabas preguntando por ella y como te le quedabas viendo, acuérdate que de ahora en adelante tú puedes comprar lo que quieras

Abby: estas loco, pero gracias me encanta

Susan: tienes mucha suerte de tener un hombre así a tu lado que siempre esta al pendiente de ti

Abby: ya se me saque la lotería con Jonh

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa despierta abby con una contracción de inmediato carter se levanta para llevarla al hospital a donde nacieron las gemelas sin ninguna complicación.

Carter salio a la sala de espera para informarle a sus amigos que ya habían nacido sus hijas

Carter: ya nacieron las niñas, estan en perfectas condiciones igual que abby

Entre gritos y risas de felicidad abrazaban a carter por el nuevo nacimiento

2 días después en casa…

Carter: abby necesitamos ponerles nombres a las niñas

Abby: si, has pensado en alguno

Carter: más o menos, y tu

Abby: que te parece si tu le pones a una y yo a la otra

Carter: ok, que te parece brooke?

Abby: mmmmm, no me gusta

Carter: quedamos que cada quien elegiría uno

Abby: si pero ese no, yo ya tengo uno

Carter: dime?

Abby: joana

Carter: no me gusta

Abby: porque no?

Los dos sentados en la cama cada quien con una niña se quedaron pensado hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo…

Carter: ya se y no me importa si no te gusta pero así se va a llamar ok

Abby: yo también ya tengo el nombre

Carter: esta bebe será Kate

Abby: mmm, me gusta, esta bebe se llamara… Laureen

Carter: mmmm, me gusta, hola Laureen, hola Kate.

Todo era felicidad en la casa de los Carter´s excepto por los desvelos, aunque se turnaban para atenderlas el cansancio era bastante.


	13. Chapter 13 carter y jake

**Cap. 13**** Carter y Jake**

Dos meses de la llegada de las gemelas Carter's, Abby vuelve al hospital, las niñas por las mañanas entraban a la guardería y en las tardes se iban con sus padres a casa ya que tenian sus turnos en el hospital solo eran en las mañanas para asi cuidar a las niñas ya que abby no contratar niñera.

A su llegada al hospital Abby se encontró con un nuevo médico que este al escuchar su voz volteo a ver si era la mismísima Dr. Lockhart.

Jake: no lo puedo creer, cuanto soñaba con este momento

Abby: Qué gusto verte, que haces aquí?

Jake: Hoy comence a trabajar, yo pensé que ya no estabas aquí

Abby: Sigo aquí

Jake: no lo puedo creer

Era tanta la sorpresa de ambos que no dejaban de platicar y Jake no podia quitarle los ojos de encima.

Jake: pero que Cuéntame ha Hecho sigues soltera, te casaste? Dime?

Abby: Primero dime tu

Jake: sigo soltero pero tengo una niña, su madre se fue y me la dejo, pero dime tu te casaste o tengo oportunidad contigo ...

Abby Solo le sonrió y Justo en el momento en el que le contestaría la pregunta Susan interrumpe ...

Susan: Abby y Jake viene dos ambulancias para acá esten preparados

Abby no le había dicho A que Jake tenias 2 niñas Estaba casada y que con Carter. Jake miraba un Abby con gran entusiasmo, el PENSABA que seguia soltera.

Mientras esperabamos la ambulancia Jake PENSABA que mujer no puedo creer todo lo que ha cambiado esta mas guapa que nunca, ahora es rubia y con el cabello largo, la mejor formada silueta, me encanta, Jake PENSABA recostado de la pared.

Al término de su turno Abby Estaba en la recepción con Jake que se acercaba a ella Cuando por el otro lado se acerca Carter dándole un beso en los labios ...

Carter: amor ya estas lista?

Abby: Claro, vamos por las niñas

Jake quedo sorprendido por lo que había visto y escuchado y Susan vio su cara ...

Susan: que te pasa Jake?

Jake: no, nada te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Susan: dime si, de qué se trata

Jake: Abby y el dr. Carter son Novios

Susan: novios, claro que no

Una sonrisa se le dibujaba un Jake al escuchara Susan

Susan: no son novios

Jake: ¿de verdad? Pero es que vi que se besaron

Susan: Por eso no son novios, bueno si pero Comprometidos pero ya VIVEN juntos y ya hasta tiene 2 niñas

La cara de Jake le cambio drásticamente de sonrisa a tristeza, la pequeña esperanza que tenia con Abby se había ido.

Al día siguiente Jake se acerco un Abby para Preguntarle el porqué no le había dicho que Estaba con Carter y que tenia 2 niñas, Abby solo se Limito contestarle que esa era su Intención pero que no se dio el momento.

Los días pasaban y la amistan entre ellos crecía a pesar de que Jake sabia que estaba comprometida el sentía algo mas que amistad por abby aunque el sabia que ella no le correspondería.

Carter comenzaba una notar el lazo de amista que existia entre Jake y Abby lo que comenzaba un disgustarle ya que siempre que buscaba a Abby siempre estaba con Jake platicando, por lo que los celos Comenzaron un aparecer en Jonh.

El llegar a casa ...

Carter: Que pasa con tu nuevo amigo

Abby: que pasa de que, es mi amigo

Carter: Pero es que siempre Están juntos

Abby: aaa estas celoso (Con cara de picara Haciendole cosquillas )

Carter: calmate, si estoy celoso y sabes que me molesta mucho que estés siempre con el en tus ratos libre, antes me BUSCABAS y ahora ni te acuerdas de mi

Abby: Claro que no Juan, es que me aguanto las ganas de verte para que Cuando lleguemos a casa de Pueda hace cariñitos (Abby comienza una besarle la cara empezando por Mejillas, la frente, los ojos y los labios)

Comenzaron los besos a subir de tono, Abby Estaba parada de frente a John que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama Rodeando un abby con sus brazos por la cintura con una mano Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, Abby lo empuja dejandolo acostado en la cama, ella se le sube y queda sentada en su cintura y Empieza a besarlo Carter Mientras recorre el cuerpo de su mujer con las manos y ella le quita la camisa, John Estaba muy emocionado ya tenia tiempo que no tenia relaciones con Abby desde que nacieron Las Niñas, de pronto Mientras Estaban besándose y acariciándose, Abby solo en ropa interior jonh la voltea quedando el arriba de ella para poder manipular el la situación, Cuando por el monitor el llanto de una de las niñas se escucha...

Carter: No puede ser

Abby: rápido voy espera

Carter: no yo voy, espérame aquí, no te muevas

Abby: a donde podré ir

Jonh no podia callar a Kate Cuando al fin se durmio Comenzó a llorar Lauren, despues de un rato regreso a la habitación y vio que Abby esta dormida.

Carter: Porque me haces esto (solo se Limito a taparla con la cobija y abrazarla)

A la mañana al salir deprisa como todos los días de su casa cada uno con una niña en sus brazos acomodándolas en sus asientos de bebes y trayendo las maletas de las niñas que se iban una guardería del hospital.

En El Camino Carter le dice A abby que lo espera en la recepción del hospital porque saldrá mas temprano Porque tiene que hacer unas cosas con su madre ...

Carter: Hoy saldré temprano del hospital Acuérdate que veré a mi madre

Abby: John se que estas molesto por haberme dormido ayer Perdóname pero de verdad hoy te puede recompensare

Carter: Olvídalo abby te entiendo estabas cansada, en cuanto a lo de mi madre ire para arreglar unos papeles de la herencia de mi abuela

Abby: a ok

Carter: Pero Regresare A Tiempo para recogerte a ti y a las niñas, me esperas en la recepción

Abby: a las 4 te espero.

En la entrada del hospital Se encuentran los doctores que van llegando ...

Buenos días saludan los Carter's a lo que todos contestan, pero el saludo de sobresale es el de Jake solo haciendo referencia a Abby ...

Jake: Buen día, como amaneciste, te ves bien hoy,

Abby: Jake gracias, buen día para ti también, spñp descanse un poco más de lo normal gracias a este hombre que Se hizo cargo de las niñas en la noche (Señalando una Jonh) Jake solo asiente con la cabeza

Carter: Que no se dio cuenta que yo estaba a tu lado

Abby: que claro, Porque

Carter: Porque solo te saludo a ti, es un descarado, no se entiende que estas conmigo

Abby: tranquilo con los celos solo es mi amigo.

Carter: Abby lo que mas me molesta es como te ve y te Trata Y por favor te pido que des tu lugar

Abby: que? Yo jamás He hecho nada que me avergüence o te falte al respeto a ti, ok

En el TRANSCURSO del día cada ves que Carter no veia abby la buscaba o preguntaba por ella ...

Alguien ha visto a Abby

Susan: tiene rato no la veo

Frank: Estaba en descanso con Jake

Morris: Abby, la vi en el elevador

Carter Estaba desesperado por no encontrar a su mujer ya que se tenia que ir y se Quería despedir, además de que Estaba Preocupado por Jake; en la salida la vio justamente con Jake ...

Carter: estoy buscando por todos lados

Abby: estamos esperando una ambulancia

Carter: Susan no me dio nada

Abby: se le olvido

Carter: ok te veo al rato (la abraza por la cintura dándole un beso en la boca mostrándole a Jake que ella es de el)

Abby: bye

Dieron las 4 de la tarde y Abby recogió a las niñas en la guardería para esperar a Juan en recepción, paso media hora y el no aparecia ni contestaba el teléfono y las niñas Comenzaron a sentirse incómodas y empezaron a llorar

Susan: Abby que pasa, Las Niñas Están molestas

Abby: estoy esperando a jonh pero no se parece y las gemelas ya tiene hambre

Susan: vete a tu casa y si viene john le dio que te fuiste

Abby: se llevo la camioneta

Susan: Llévate mi coche

Abby: no me gusta manejar con las niñas inquietas y sin sus sillas

Susan: pues Háblale a su celular

Abby: no contesta

Jake: Abby te puedo llevar si quieres, solo Recojo a mi hija y te dejo en tu casa en 15 minutos

Abby: no se,

Susan: Abby Las niñas Están desesperadas, vete

Abby: ok me voy contigo.

En el hospital

Carter: Fran y Abby?

, Susan: john, Abby se fue a su casa, las niñas Estaban molestas

Carter: le dije que la veria aquí

Susan: si pero hace una hora y las niñas tenian hambre

Carter: como se fue:

Susan: la llevo Jake

Carter: que? (salio corriendo del hospital)

Carter llega muy molesto a su casa, sube las escaleras y entra a la habitación donde Abby Estaba buscando ropa para tomar un baño ...

Carter: En que quedamos?

Abby: si jonh hola como estas?

Carter: no estoy jugando

Abby: si jonh que quedamos a las 4 y las niñas ya Estaban molestas y con hambre

Carter: Y qué mejor que jake para traerte

Abby: que querías que me viniera en tren tu traías la camioneta, que te pasa te espere una hora y tu eres el molesto y ni siguieras contestaste el teléfono

Carter: pero porque con el ? (sale de la habitación azotando la puerta)

Abby: John, Jonh (Abby grita varias veces)


	14. Chapter 14 intrigas, celos y decepción

**Cap. 14 intrigas, celos y decepciones**

Kem escucho la pelea de jonh y abby y se fue a la cocina con el para decirles cosas en contra de abby…

Kem: hola jonh, no te escuche llegar, de hecho hace rato pensé que eras tu cuando llego abby con las niñas como el amigo de abby traía cargando a una niña pensé que eras tu

Carter: era un compañero del hospital

Kem: es muy amigo de abby verdad?

Carter: un poco porque?

Kem: sopor nada

Carter: si lo dices es por algo, dime por favor

Kem: te molestaras, y no quiero tener problemas con abby

Carter: dime

Kem: pues que la ayudo con las niñas y la abrazaba como jugando pero ella esta comprometida como para hacer eso no, eso es lo que yo pienso

Carter: a si??

Kem: por favor no le digas nada

Carter: no te preocupes

Por la noche abby y jonh seguian molestos…

Abby: jonh sigues enojado

Carter: no ya no (estaba fingiendo en realidad no aguantaba el enojo de pensar que jake toco a abby que ella lo permitía)

Abby se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras veian la tele acostados en su cama

abby: me perdonas por no esperarte,

Carter: solo si dejas esa estupida amistad que tienes con jake

Abby: jonh no me hables asi

Carter: asi como, o es porque le dije estupido a ese

Abby: dile como quieras

Carter se puso de inmediato encima de abby..,

Carter: no soporto verte cerca de el asi que alejate o te alejo, ok

Abby: que te pasa me sacaras de trabajar, me vas a encerrar

Carter: estas albertida

Abby: quitate (lo empuja) no me toques

Carter: a no, no quieres que te toque, perfieres que te toque Jake

Abby: que dices me faltas al respeto

Carter de un tiro le quita la camisa a abby tirándole los botones aun contra su voluntad, carter estaba fuera de si, enloquecido por las intrigas de Kem y los celos de Jake

Carter: eres mi mujer

Abby: sueltame, no quiero que me toques

Carter tomo sus pechos con fuerza mientras besaba su cuello y la boca

Abby: me lastimas jonh por favor me duelen los pechos

Carter: quiero hacerte mia, eres mia recuerdalo

Abby: estas loco, déjame

Carter: no quieres estar conmigo por ese verdad

Cuando de repente escucha el llanto de las niñas que lo hizo entrar en razón, abby salio corriendo de la habitación y fue a ver a las niñas

Carter: que hice, como le pude hacer eso, pero es que me muero el pensar que puede irse con Jake

Abby se encuentra con las niñas amamantando a Kate cuando entra john

Carter: perdóname, se que estoy loco pero me muero de pensar que te gusta jake

Abby: es mi amigo john y eso que me hiciste no lo voy a olvidar, me estabas forzando

Carter: lo se pero el pensar que el te toco y que convive con las niñas

Abby: no me toco

Carter: no, y porque te hizo cosquillas al llegar a casa

Abby: quien dice, es mentira, yo no lo permitiria

Carter: ok abby te creo, pero por favor te pido que mantengas la distancia de jake me pone celoso y me hace hacer cosas que no quiero

Abby: primero john yo te amo a ti pero eso no quiere decir que tu vas a decidir sobre mis amistades, entiende porque yo acepte lo de kem y tu no puedes aceptar que yo tenga amigos

Carter: puedes tener amigo los que quieras, menos el por favor te lo pido (se va de la habitación de las niñas)

En la noche, las niñas lloran…

Carter: las niñas lloran

Abby: ve tu

Carter: no (molesto)

Abby: ayúdame mientras le doy de comer a una

Carter: se supone que tu decides sobre tus acciones y asi como tu haces lo que quieres yo tambien

Abby: tambien son tus hijas

Carter: asi?

Abby: ahora resulta que lo vas a dudar

Abby busca a las niñas y las lleva a su recamara y pone en la cama a Kate mientras alimenta a Lauren

Carter: venganza (se rie y carga a la bebe)

Abby: solo quiero ayuda, recuerda que las hicimos los dos

En la mañana carter se despierta temprano para irse al hospital, se levanta de la cama y se va directo al baño a tomar un baño, abby al escuchar la regadera se levanta…

Abby: quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar mientras te alistas?

Carter: no abby gracias, pero ya es tarde como algo en el camino

Abby: ok, oye voy a salir con las niñas, me hablas cuando salgas del hospital para que nos alcances?

Carter: si, pero a donde van?

Abby: parque y a comer fuera no se, o te vamos a buscar? A que hora sales?

Carter: a las 5, pero igual te hablo cualquier cosa (sale del baño desnudo secandose el cabello)

Abby: john!!!!

Carter: que como si no lo conocieras o te sigue espantando

Abby: jajajaja nunca me espanto (se rie de jonh y este la abraza)

Carter: asi pues en la noche te vas a morir de miedo ya veras

Abby: eso lo veremos…

A la salida de su casa jonh le da un beso a abby de despedida

Carter: te hablo al rato

Abby: aja, bye

En el hospital…

Fran: buenos dias dr. Carter, se ve cansado, tuvo mala noche o buena noche

Carter: (se rie) las dos frank

Frank: la dr. Lockhart es insaciable no le bastan 2 niñas; por cierto donde esta?

Carter: descanso

Jake desde lejos estuvo a tento a la conversación…

Durante el medio dia, en la sala de descanso Jonh estaba tomando café cuando llega jake…

Carter: que bueno que lo veo Dr. Jake

Jake: digame Dr. Carter

Carter: se trata sobre abby, te voy a hacer sincero, no me gusta la amistad que tienen

Jake: es solo eso amistad

Carter: pues de la manera más atenta le pido que termine la amistad y solo la aborde para tratar temas sobre el hospital

Jake: y si eso no lo hago, usted no puede decirme a quien hablarle y como

Carter: se pido porque me doy cuenta de la forma en que la mira

Jake: (se pone nervioso) ok no se lo voy a negar abby me sigue gustando

Carter: (se molesta) yo se lo que hubo entre ustedes dos pero ahora esta conmigo

Jake: acaso tiene miedo de que las cosas cambien

Carter: (se le acerca molesto) no quiero volver a pedirtelo alejate de ella

Jake: (se ríe)

Las 5 de la tarde en la recepción…

Abby: frank ayudame porfas (traia a las dos niñas)

Frank: no soy niñero, pero solo porque se trata de estas hermosuras

Abby: gracias frank

Frank: no lo digo por ti

Sale carter de la sala de descanso y tras el Jake que se quedo en silencio al ver a abby…

Carter: ya llegaste, espera me cambio (se acerca a darle un beso a abby)

Abby: ok no demores, hola Jake

Jake: abby, de paseo? Vas a aprovechar que descansaste

Abby: si, tu cuando descansas?

Carter: vamonos (carga a Lauren mientras que abby lleva a Kate)

Abby: nos vemos mañana jake, bye

Jake: bye abby que les vaya bien

Mientras ponian a las niñas en sus asientos en la camioneta…

Carter: en que quedamos

Abby: de que

Carter: que no quiero que le hables a jake

Abby: a en eso quedaste tu no yo

Carter: por favor sabes lo que esto me provoca (arranca la camioneta)

Abby: no empiezes jonh

Carter: abby tu le gustas

Abby: como sabes, que acaso le preguntaste?

Jonh baja la mirada sin decir nada

Abby: no es cierto, (levanta la voz) que te pasa, no puedes ir por la vida preguntado a los hombres si les gusto

Carter: pues me dijo que si y por eso te pido, no te prohíbo que lo trates

Abby: jaja ahora me prohibes, no jonh a mi no me prohíbes nada porque no eres mi papá

Carter: que no entiendes que le gustas

Abby: y tu no entiendes que yo estoy contigo porque te amo y no me importa a quien le gusto y a quien no yo estoy contigo ahora y siempre ok, te queda claro.

John solo rie y llegan al parque.


End file.
